Nygmakins Drabbles
by Avenue Potter
Summary: I have a feeling I'll be writing some more drabbles about these two . . . :-) Love my Nygmakins!
1. Choosing Sides

**Choosing Sides**

Ed pulls his lips away from hers and says, "Lee, I think – I don't want this anymore."

She looks at him curiously.

"It's not me you're really interested in anyway."

"Of course I'm interested in you, Ed. We've been –"

"No!" He interrupts her harshly. "You're interested in HIM."

She bats her eyelashes twice. "Ed –"

"I doesn't matter. I don't love you anymore. The Riddler does. He took that from me," Ed says bitterly.

"How is that possible?" she asks softly.

"Don't deny it, Lee. You prefer him to me. I'm the weak one – the timid one - I couldn't even tell you how I felt about you. And I know you prefer the danger of him, the excitement." He looks down and away. "The ego."

"Hey," she says softly, stroking his chin, turning him back to face her. "Remember when I told you that I liked who you've become?"

"Yes, but I'm not _him_." He pauses to make his point. "And he was the one you chose."

He looks away again, clenching his jaw. It's too late – his love for her is lost. He had pushed it onto the Riddler – tormented him with it. And now it is gone. He had played a dangerous game.

So had she.

Ed calls to mind his encounter with The Toymaker in that dark alleyway many weeks ago, where he had learned that his alter-ego had ordered a hit on Lee. Even though The Riddler may be in love with her now, she was still in danger. He had even warned her that night at the Riddle Factory. But she fell for him anyway.

"I still care about you, Lee. But I just can't love you anymore." He kisses her gently on the side of her head. "Be careful."

"I will."

Ed turns and walks away from her, his heart sinking. He will only be able to keep him at bay for so long this time. He knows that the next time he loses control she's going to die. At the hands of The Riddler . . . The only side of him left that still loves her.

* * *

 _This is just my anxiety over what may happen to our lovely couple coming out in drabble form. I'm worried about upcoming eps . . . (anything past 4x19)_

 _Although to be honest, I would relish any potential romantic tragedy - if it's done well. I just hope it doesn't come too soon. I want to savor these two . . ._


	2. Until the End

**Until the End**

 _I care about you. And I always will._

Ed had witnessed their entire conversation from behind the grate of the elevator and was seething. Who was Jim Gordon to come down here and offer Lee that kind of deal? A chance to leave Gotham, The Narrows, leave everything behind and begin anew. Alone. Without him.

The gall.

Worse was witnessing Lee absolutely crumble as Jim left with those parting words. She still cared about him. He knew it! But there was no satisfaction in being right about that.

Her shoulders drooped forward, her head hung down, and the fringe of her dark hair obscured her beautiful face. But she was not crying. He could tell.

How could Jim Gordon still have this effect on her? Wasn't he good enough for her? Wasn't he enough?

His hand clenched into a fist. He wanted Jim Gordon dead. Right now. He could do it himself. Cut down his competition once and for all. . .

But as he watched Lee he melted. This was not what she needed right now. Despite feeling slighted, rejected because she still had feelings for the man she had once loved, he still loved her himself. Overwhelmingly. And right now she needed his comfort, not his anger.

Ed put his feelings aside as best he could and let himself out of the cage of the elevator, walked over to her, and without a word, took her in his arms. He cradled her head against his chest, expecting her to cry. But no tears came.

"He has no idea who I am anymore," Lee said into his chest before placing her palms on it and pushing away to look up at him. "But you do."

"Does it matter?" he asked bitterly. Those pesky feelings of jealousy that he had been trying to keep down boiled to the surface. "Despite what you told me, you obviously still have feelings for him."

"So?" she challenged. "What I told you was true. Whatever was between Jim and I . . . it's over. And it has been for a long time. Forgive me for being sad that he's trying to tap into what we had . . . trying to making it linger in order to control my actions. To control us."

A bit of the gloom lifted from his eyes.

"Yes, Ed. Us. He wanted me to leave behind everything we've built here in The Narrows. Including us." She looked down before rubbing his chest and saying softly, "And I'm not willing to do that."

That was hopeful . . . but Ed wouldn't allow his heart to open fully just yet. There was still a bone of contention between them. "Jim thinks you're just using me."

"So did Oswald. And that didn't seem to matter to you." If only she knew . . .

"Does that make it any less true?" he demanded.

"No, I guess not," she said and sighed. "But Ed –"

"Yes?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I've only been using you the way Antony and Cleopatra used each other. For power, control, territory. Their heady lust turned into a fierce love as they nearly conquered the world together . . ."

He gulped.

"As did ours . . ." She kissed him.

He looked down at her and said in a gravelly voice full of warning, "But their love affair ended in tragedy."

She smiled. "And so may ours. But we're in this together, Ed. Until the end."

* * *

 _I know this is totally not the way it's gonna go down after 4x21 but a girl can dream, no?_


	3. Together

**Together**

As he lies on the floor, clutching his stomach, blood seeping out and over his fingers, Ed watches Lee stumble to the floor, the knife he had plunged into her still embedded deep within her gut. Both of their legs touch each other as they writhe in pain on the floor. Separately.

The deep, sharp pain in his stomach is one of the only places left in his body where he still feels any warmth. He wants. . . no, he needs her to be closer to him.

"Lee," he chokes out, retching up blood as he twists slightly towards her, removing a hand that's slick with the blood from his stomach and placing it on her calf. She doesn't respond with more than a groan of agony and she's starting to turn gray. There isn't much time.

"Lee, I want to be together when we die," he scooches even closer, angling himself even more towards her, which only causes a huge amount of blood to gush out of his stomach. He's getting fainter by the second. He has to stop. "Please . . . Lee. Come here."

There's a look of determination in her well-worn eyes. They had looked weary ever since he had made his way to this room to gauge her true intentions. She told them they had been honorable and he had turned and killed her anyway. Lee had been right – it was in his nature to kill the ones he loved.

As time runs out for both of them, she grunts and starts moving ever closer to him, blood dripping over the knife and her hands as she continues to hold it in place. It stems the bleeding just enough so she can make it. Her head flops onto his chest. The weak light coming in through the large windows bathes them in the last rays of the sun that they will ever see. But they will see them together. And that's all that matters now.

Lee tucks her head under his chin and coughs up some blood onto Ed's white dress shirt as a trickle of blood still dripping from his mouth courses down onto her hair.

"I still love you," he barely manages to say and he feels her nod in agreement, accepting the truth of his words.

It's getting dark. He's losing sight of the world. And it's so very cold. There's so little time . . . He needs one last reassurance.

"It was real?" he asks through a fit of coughing and retching.

"Yes."

To finally hear the sound of her voice one last time is music to his ears. Even if it is just one last word. Or three.

"It was love," she says as the light goes out of his eyes.

FIN

* * *

A HUGE thanks to Skittle479 for the medical fact checking on this one. Especially since I tried not to spoil you for the finale ... and there was so little I could actually share directly.


	4. The Knife

**The Knife**

 **.**

The knife drops as you take me into your embrace

It drops again as you kill me . . .

.

I thought for certain I needed you dead

Believing your love would weaken me

.

But as I held the knife to your neck

My willing victim

I found that I could not fulfill that fate

.

Because it was not in my nature

. . . As you had presumed

.

Not with you . . .


	5. Pity

Ed and Lee stumble upon each other in that cold, barren hospital. The diamond flashing from her wedding set doesn't go unnoticed. Neither does his stare. It's the first time they've encountered each other alone since that fateful day in The Narrows.

A tense silence passes before she suddenly speaks.

"Do you have something to say to me?"

"Should I?"

"So, you're going to act like nothing's happened then?"

He looks down pointedly at the rings on her left hand. "What exactly _has_ happened since we saw each other last?"

"For one, Jim and I got married." She cocks her hip and places a hand on it. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

His lips almost betray him for a second, drawing down into frown before he turns them back up into a mocking smile.

"Pity."

"For him or for me?" Lee demands.

 _For me_ , Ed thinks, but just tips his hat and walks away without uttering a word - a word that might shatter his cool veneer and betray that he's coming apart inside.


End file.
